Toilets have been a source of wasted water for decades. Specifically, in a typical toilet flush, an amount of water is routed from the water inlet of a toilet fill valve to the toilet bowl. This flow of water generally occurs during the entire flush cycle of a toilet. The toilet bowl is filled by this flow after the toilet tank has emptied during a flush cycle. A problem exists in that the time it takes to fill a typical toilet bowl is much less than the time it takes to refill the toilet tank during a flush cycle. As a consequence, once the toilet bowl is full during the flush cycle, the flow of water that continues into the toilet bowl simply goes down the drain. This results in a loss of billions of gallons of water each year given the millions of operating toilets in existence today. This loss is unacceptable given the water shortages developing in the United States and around the world.